


Enter the void

by keycoward



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Chex - Freeform, F/M, Grimmons, M/M, Multi, Redvs blue, Sex, Tuckerton, Violence, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a slight alteration of RvB universe. The whole gang is in the box canyon. The planet Halo of never ending day is going into night cycles! But thats the problem. Things come out at night and it looks like command has left them for dead. Can they all survive? This is rate M for a reason. Grimmons, Chex, what ever the ship name for Doc and Donut are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The lord in truth

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is UA, Universe altered fic. Church was never an AI and Tex had never died. This originally started out as a Grimmons fic but this evolved somehow and I have no idea what I'm fucking doing, enjoy I think

He likes to think that it all started when he got shot in the thigh. Of course it was Sarge who did so. Both were fully expecting his armor to activate its shields and neutralize the shotgun shell. But his suit malfunctioned and his thigh got injured.  
The shot wasn't the worst about the injury at all. It was how his team was treating him now that he didn't like. Donuts pitiful glances and "helping" attitude that more or less pissed him off a little. Sarge not yelling at him every five minutes to do something useful. Instead he yelled at him to get back in the gym to rehabilitate his leg. Simmons was really the worst though. It was like he was blaming himself for the whole thing. Like he could have told Sarge to knock it off. He used to visit his room every night and they would talk about home. Simmons about his mother dating another woman after his dad walked out. Grif about many aspects of his life. They would talk a lot and Grif would sometimes share a bit of his stash of snacks. But he stopped coming in. Claiming he had to do some calibrations.  
God dammit! It was only a shot to the leg!  
He might have some muscle damage if he wasn't careful but that would only mean he'd have a slight limp.  
Deciding he needed a break from his teams pity, he radioed Tucker to meet him at the usual spot so they could chill. He just needed a little bit of relief and talking with the blue soldier always seemed to help him out just a teeny bit. Maybe it was his jokes or they way he listened, either way it made Grif feel like he had one more friend in the universe.  
Grif couldn't put on his armor, it rubbed up against his thigh and aggravated the stitching. Sarge was still trying to figure out why the shields weren't activating or his health unit. So far progress had been fruitless but his commander was determined.  
Grif had to hobble over to their spot in his red army training shirt and shorts. He spotted Tucker in a white tank top and navy blue shorts, his helmet right next to him. He was sporting a matching pony tail that kept his dreads back. Thick lips curved into a smile  
"Hey man, how's the leg doin' ya?" He patted the patch of lush grass next to him. Grif carefully sat down, using Tucker as a sort of crutch.  
"It's being a pain, can't wear my armor with it like this. Why aren't you wearing yours?" He raised a dark eyebrow. Tucker shrugged.  
"We're having a slight issue, kinda wanted to ask you about you armor malfunction actually" Grif perked up this. He tucked his good leg to closer to him and rested his arm on it. "Tex was in the middle of modifying our armor when Cabooses suddenly started failing. Hers was fixed up first then mine was but Kai's and Church's also started failing. Also our com tower is starting to flake out. Tex has been acting squirrely since then. Anything going on at red base?"  
"Besides Sarge obsessing with fixing my armor not-wait. Lopez! He kinda started acting really weird. Staring at walls and trying to walk through them. He also started trying to get into our back up ration supply. He was breaking a down a box full of MRE's when Sarge caught him. When he ordered him to stop Lopez tried to kill him. Sarge deactivated him and chained him up for good measure. It was kinda weird. I thought it was a hardware malfunction." Tucker stared at him with awe.  
"Sheila was doing weird shit too man! Like she would wonder where were going when went inside the base and tried to come in. Then she wanted to make us a basement. Tex took a look at her and couldn't find anything wrong. We rebooted her and nothing changed, in fact she got worse. We had to have Caboose distract her while Tex snuck up behind her and deactivated her. She made us all swear not to turn her back on unless we got into a really tight spot." Tucker scratched his head, it was like trying to piece together a puzzle with missing pieces. "She's been acting really weird. Keeping secrets, pulling Church aside to discuss things with him in private. and he ain't telling us shit. Then they got back together and now that are back together they fuck constantly. And she is not quiet. She is loud and she fucking knows it. But it's kinda like she is preparing for the worst now. Always taking inventory of ammunition and food supplies. She also had Church order us not to wear our armor until she fixes them all. But it's like they just shut down. Even Doc's!"  
"AI problem?" Grif suggested. Tucker shook his head.  
"She would've told us. I think she isn't quiet sure yet so she doesn't wanna tell us until she is sure. Not to cause panic right?" Tucker folded his legs. Grif looked up to see something unusual.  
"Hey Lavernius?" He asked  
"Yeah Dex?"  
"In all the time we've been here...has the sky ever gotten dark?"  
"No"  
"Look" Grif pointed to the sky. It's usual bright blue started growing darker. Slowly, but still, darker. They stared in awe and in slight fear. This had never happened before. In both armies they had been briefed that this planet was never ending day. Grif shifted slightly, it made him really uncomfortable. A primal feeling of the fear of the dark. Fear of the unknown. Fear of what could happen.   
The sound of timid foot steps made them jump. They were small and thought out. Grif recognized Simmons. His hand over his cybernetic eye, removing it before shaking his head and covering it again. He was squinting. He could barely see anything.  
"Grif? Are you here?" He asked carefully. Grif scrambled up along with Tucker, ignoring the pain in his leg.  
"Simmons are you alright? What's wrong with the eye?" Simmons leaned into Grif's grip. He was muttering that his head was killing him. "Simmons!" Grif used a commanding voice.  
"The link to command that straightens out the vision. I think that went down. Now it's kinda zooming out an in and hurts my brain if I don't cover it. Sarge told me to come and get you. He says something doesn't sit well in his bones? I dunno but it's best just to come back to base" He winced and his fingers clenched over the right side of his face. Grif gave a look to to Tucker, who nodded and put on his helmet and radioed in to blue base. After a few minutes of arguing with Tex, Tucker told them he was gonna walk them to red base and request a ride back. Grif agreed to drive him back and the started out on the path back home. Grif couldn't shake that something was watching him. He kept glancing up at the sky. It looked like dusk was approaching them quickly. The warthog had headlights right? He shook his head. The pain in his leg was sharpening with each step, it took a lot to not grunt each time he took a step. He already promised to take Tucker back to blue base and he wasn't going to go back on it. Not this time at least. Maybe it'd force the others to stop treating him differently. He was fine with being the lazy wise ass on the team. Not the injured one.  
It was when Simmons stumbled and pulled on Grif that he made any sort of painful grunt. It was small, but both of the other men heard it.  
"Grif are you okay? Do you need to slow down?" Simmons asked. Grif huffed and sped up a little.  
"No I don't!" They finally made it back to the base and Simmons hurried inside. Grif grabbed the keys to the warthog and climbed inside. Tucker was already in the passenger seat waiting for him to start up the car.   
Grif plunged the key into ignition and twisted it. It revved up to life and he got that sensation again. Like someone was watching him. No, not someone, something. Maybe many things. God he hoped it wasn't bats. He shifted gears and tore out of red base. Following the path that lead to the blues.  
"Grif you should take it easier on that leg" Tucker called out to him. Grif grunted in annoyance. Now Tucker was doing it too.  
"It's fine!"  
"No! It's not! You're bleeding through your bandages!" Grif looked down at his leg. Sure enough he was bleeding through. He cursed under his breath and touched the soaked bandages. Tucker grabbed the wheel and turned it sharply. Grif snapped his head up just in time to see them narrowly avoid a boulder. Clipping the back wheel. The back end slide for a moment but Grif managed to get control of the car again. "Jesus watch where you're driving! Best driver on Red base my ass!" Tucker mocked.  
"Have you seen the others drive? It's a train wreck! Simmons makes things explode once he gets behind the wheel. Don't even get me started on Donut!" He parked in front of Blue base. Tex was waiting outside with an assault rifle in her hands. She was scowling at Tucker. Tucker slunked out of the warthog and Grif saw Kai peek out. He waved at her and she waved energetically back at him until Tex barked at her to stay inside. The free lancer took Tuckers helmet and marched over to Grif. She shoved in his hands angrily. Blonde hair in a messy bun and grey eyes carried bags under them.  
"If any weird shit happens at your base. Radio in immediately," She looked up at the sky before back at him. "You better get going, don't stop for anything and be back at red base before it's dark....And dress your wounds. You won't do any good with blood poisoning" She snarled and went back into the fortress. Large metal doors locked into place. Grif placed Tuckers helmet in the passenger seat.   
"Be back at red base before it's dark" He said in a mocking voice "Yes mom" He snorted and pulled out of blue base. Grif went down on the path again. The rear end of the warthog sliding slightly. He cursed and parked next to the boulder he clipped earlier. He turned off the engine and hobbled over to the back wheel of the drivers side. He cursed when he saw the wheel slightly out. He carefully took a peak under the warthog. The axial was bent out of aliment, which meant driving the warthog wouldn't be a good idea. He still had a ways to go to red base and he wasn't going to go far with his leg openly bleeding. He cursed and sat in the drivers seat. Needing a moment to clear his thoughts from all things leg. He was annoyed, frustrated, down and all around sick of pity. He didn't need pity like when he was younger.  
No  
He shouldn't think about those kind of things right now. That part of his life is over and won't be coming back. Sure he was drafted but he was still a solider. Stupid one man drafts.  
He leaned back into the seat and watched as the light faded from the sky. He could see so many stars. They were beautiful. More than he could ever see on earth. It was beautiful, but also terrifying at the same time. Like the sky was a void that could never be filled.  
"Enter the void" He joked to himself. And closed his eyes. He thought about Simmons this time. Maybe the war wasn't so bad if he got to meet Simmons. He's glad that he landed in the same group as him. They had differences, vastly different. Polar opposites. They fought a lot but he knew if he really lost Simmons...he'd wonder if he'd actually make it. Grif wondered if Simmons felt the same way?  
Was he getting gay vibes from Simmons or was he just hoping for gay vibes?  
Grif didn't know.  
A silence shattering shriek broke his train of thought. He looked behind him to to see a large swarm of his worst nightmare.  
"Oh god no" He turned the key to find the warthog stalling. "No, no, no, no, no, no," He kept turning the key. Praying to whatever god there was to make this a bad dream. The engine finally caught and he gunned it out of there. "Bats! Why did it have to be freaking Bats!" He squealed. His rear end was sliding to the right constantly. He had to keep turning the wheel to keep the warthog on track. He swore under his breath and kept a tight grip. He wished there had been seat belts installed in this death trap. Each bump he hit made him him nearly fall out of the seat. His thigh kept bouncing and hitting the hard plastic of the seat making him clench his teeth. Why didn't he just listen to Tex? He could hear the screeching getting closer. The flapping of leather wings. His heart was beating in his throat.  
The last time he heard those sounds was in a cave in Honolulu. His mom letting him wonder off and he stumbled into a cave. He hadn't meant to wake up a whole colony of bats by sneezing. He could remember there shrieks in his ear, the flapping. The tiny bites to his tender flesh.   
He remembered running out, looking for his mother. To find her looking for him. The mortified look on her face when she saw all the bite marks. He especially remembered getting the shots to make sure he didn't get rabies or any infections. The sting of the cotton swab, the thick needle. He hated those memories. The shrieking was growing louder. Practically next to his ear.  
He wasn't going to look! There was no way in hell he was going to look!  
He could feel the blood trickle down behind his leg. He hissed and gunned the engine once again. The rear end sloshing every which way. He didn't want this ride to end in a car crash but he didn't want to slow down either. He was so close to home too. Close to food, his bed, to Simmons, Sarge, Donut. To guns to kill these evil things of the night. He kept a hand on Tuckers helmet. Last thing he needed was that flying out of the vehicle. He was definitely going to have to radio Tex and tell her what happened. He kept going until something flew around to the front of the warthog. What ever it was jammed itself into the wheel. The warthog pivoted around. Grif kept a tight hold of the helmet and the steering wheel. The vehicle rolled towards red base. Grif swearing loudly with each hit. He rattled around inside.  
He could no longer hear screeching as his world spun. Each crash banged on his ears like the drums at home. It finally landed on its side, creaking and groaning before it fell over on top of Grif.  
His ears were ringing loudly, everything was so loud. When he shifted everything moved and nothing could be focused. He groaned and crawled out from the smashed up warthog. Tuckers helmet miraculously in tact. He put it on and channeled Tex  
"Blue base?...Tex?"  
"We're in"  
"Don't...Don't go outside"  
"What? Why the hell are you outside? Grif I told you to get back inside-Kai get out of here! Grif what's your status?" Tex ordered. He blinked slowly. He lifted his hand from his leg  
"Blood....lots of blood" He could sort of make out his sister screaming at Tex and Church and Tucker having to hold her back. "Tell Kai that I'm....That I'm fine I think....Grif out" He took the helmet off before Tex could protest. His head was throbbing and his leg felt like it was on fire. Grif could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears. Everything seemed to clear at once, his vision, state of mind, hearing. The screeching came closer. He swore under his breath and scrambled for Red base. He swore he wouldn't look behind him as he ran, his leg gnawing at him with each step.   
He looked behind him.  
One of them swooped down for him. Grif realized these were not typical bats. These were the stuff nightmares were made of. Four meter long wing span with three long curved talons on the end. There teeth were long and yellow, dripping with acidic saliva. Four red eyes and flared nostrils glared him down. He caught it by its wing and held it's head back by the scruff of the neck. The other wing flailed around violent and its talons caught on his arm, ripping down across his flesh. Scarring the tattooed sleeve he had. He let go of the wing and the beast pounced on him. Snarling as Grif said his prayers. He didn't wanna die like this. He so much yet to do! People he had to piss off. More jokes he had to tell. God dammit he didn't wanna die! No matter how many times Sarge shot at him!  
"SHOTGUN" A thick southern accent yelled. A blast from a short range fire arm rung through the air and the bat beast scrambled off Grif. Screeching in pain and attempting to fly with a torn wing.   
Grif felt hands grab at him. Donut and Simmons dragging him into to red base. Sarge had Tuckers helmet as he pointed the shot gun at the flurry of alien bats. Slowly backing into the base before closing it.  
Grif took deep breaths, wide eyes with tears gathered in them. He tried to wipe them off with his arm but only managed to smear blood on his face. He yelled when he saw his arm and clawed at his face, trying to get the blood off.  
"Sir, I think we might have to sedate Grif" Simmons tried to fight Grif's hands away from himself. Sarge nodded and Donut ran to the med bay. Simmons tried to calm him down by talking to him as Sarge went to his peak hole. Watching outside for anything else.  
"Grif, it's me Simmons, you're safe. You're at red base now, it's okay. Calm down" He spoke slowly to Grif. Donut rushed back with a syringe and took Grif's arm. By chance he got it in the vein on the first try and pushed the contents into his blood stream. Within a few moments Grif became sluggish. Simmons and Donut hoisted him up and helped him over to the med bay.   
Sarge stared out his gunner hole "What in sam hell is going on?"


	2. Dropping glasses just to hear them break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will be from someone else's point of view.

Doc dragged Tucker along to the radio room, ready to confront Tex about what was going on and what she wasnt telling them. What had happened over the radio earlier had shook Kai earlier, she had refused a sedative and threaten to shoot him if he went near her with a needle. He had been reluctant at first to leave her like she was but she managed to calm herself down. Muttering that once Dexter had been accidentally buried alive for five hours and somehow made it out with a bag of chips and Oreo's. Unless she was shown his dead mangled corpse she wouldn't believe he was dead. She seemed to go back to her usual self afterwards, flirtatious and quirky. Doc had asked Caboose to keep her company and talk with her. Caboose seemed more than happy to talk with her. Saying he loved to talk with his friends. To his knowledge they were trying to make cookies with what they had in the kitchen (which really wasn't much)  
Tucker was grumbling under his breath. He didn't like how Grif cut the radio transmission like that. Not enough to answers. Doc found that Tucker was thinking more and talking less since the com tower incident. He was also hostile towards Tex and Church when they initiated any sort of physical affection towards each other. But to be fair, their...nightly... activities were rather loud. At least the freelancer was. But he also found Tucker keeping dog tags that didn't belong to him. In fact, he believed they belonged to Agent Washington. Doc thought about it a little more. Maybe Tucker was jealous that they could be intimate with each other while he couldn't. Doc believed something transpired between the male freelancer and him.  
"Do you think Grif made it back alright?" Doc decided to break their silence. Or try to. Tucker remained silent for a moment or two.  
"Yeah, he's lazy when it comes to duties but I'm pretty sure he'd haul ass if his own life was on the line." Tucker broke a small smile. The medic took this as a good sign and continued the conversation.  
"You two seem to get along very well, are you guys good friends?" He asked.  
"I guess so, we both think this war is absolute bullshit and rather shoot soda cans with our guns instead. We also talk a lot about home so I guess we are friends." He suddenly started laughing "Oh man you should hear about his first girlfriend!" Doc happily continued the conversation about Grif and home. Contributing a little bit here and there. He found time was passing a little too quickly as they were approaching the door to the radio room. Tucker typed in the code and stepped inside. His apparent good mood soured as soon as they saw Church hugging Tex from behind. His arms wrapped her middle and his head resting on her shoulder. Tex rested her hands on top of his, like it was taking everything inside of her not to run.  
"You guys wanna unglue from each other for like five minutes? We really need to talk" Tucker glared. Tex jumped from Church to which their leader glared at Tucker. She was blushing, she more looked like she was afraid. "You wanna talk about what's going on out there instead of constantly fucking like rabbits"   
"Tucker!" Doc gasped in shock. He was so pleasant just a few minutes. Church scowled and stepped forward.  
"Tucker we'll tell you what you need to know when it's the proper time!" Doc backed away but Tucker took a step forward. Planning on going head to head with this.  
"That's such bullshit Church and you know it! We're a team and the way this works is you give us orders about things we fucking know!" He seethed. Doc gave a pleading look to Tex. Trying to non verbally communicate that she should break this up with her scary free lancer powers or something soon before this got extremely ugly. Tex seemed to understand, he thinks at least. She stepped forward and pushed them apart, sending both of them glares. Church backed down immediately but Tucker seemed to simmer in his rage even more.  
"You guys need to stop. Tucker you will just have to be patient." She tried to calm him down but it seemed to have the opposite effect.  
"Who the fuck died and made you in charge? I know who died and made Church in charge but you are just someone who was sent by command! Which, who by the way, LEFT US FOR FUCKING DEAD! You are just looking for a way to use us so you can get out of here. You don't actually care! You're a freelancer! You all do your damage and leave so why don't you leave now? You've already done your damage!" Tucker shouted at her. Tex was stunned into silence but Church seemed.  
"Allison isn't like that!" Church was pushed back by Tex.  
"The fuck is Allison?! I'm talking about Tex!"  
"Her name is Allison you fuckwad! Jesus christ! Even if we did tell you anything you wouldn't pay any attention to it!" Tex had to press both hands against Church's chest to keep him back without shoving him. Doc grabbed Tuckers arm to keep him apart from Church.  
"Alright everyone let's just calm down and take deep breaths! Breathe in and out!" He nervously smiled. This wasn't going as he had hoped. Why was Tucker so riled up about Tex being here?  
"Shut the fuck up you shit ass medic!" Church snapped at him.   
Tex had had enough and shoved Church on the ground and then turned her attention to Tucker who broke free of Doc's grasp. She grabbed his wrist in one hand and his opposite shoulder in the other and swept his feet out from under him with a swift kick.  
"Both of you are acting like idiots! I have no clue what your problems are. Or your problem with me is Tucker but it needs to stop. We obviously don't have enough information to what is happening to fucking tell you anything. Letting you speculate will just cause panic. Picking fights and arguing will get us nowhere. You should learn this now before you get someone killed!" Church looked down at the ground. He muttered an apology to Tucker who muttered one back to both of them.   
"Come on Tucker...let's go get something to eat." Church got up and offered a hand to Tucker. He took it and Tex and Doc watched them left. She let out a sigh and sat down. Her head in her hands. She look tired and worn out.  
"Te-...Allison?" Doc called out cautiously. She snapped her head up, looking surprised to see him still there. She smiled sadly.  
"No one calls me Allison besides Church now" She sat up.  
"It's a pretty name" He offered. She offered a smile back. "I believe I know why Tucker has a less than cheerful attitude towards you and Church's affections" She cocked an eye brow.  
"Oh?"  
"Agent Washington," He stated like she would know. The expression on her face told him he needed to elaborate on this "You see, for a while, Agent Washington was associated with blue team he and Tucker formed a sort of friendship that I believe that grow to something less platonic...So I think.....he might have some negative feeling towards freelancers because Wash left without telling him anything. But you didn't hear this from me. Tucker would be furious with me if he found out I told you this!" Doc nervously fidgeted with his hands. Tex nodded and looked off to the distance then back at the com tower controls. Her eyes narrowed a fraction before returning back to Doc.  
"Would you do me a favour and tell Church that I'm going to be trying to fix the radios tonight. I really think establishing a stable link to command is what we need right now. Might calm some nerves to know we aren't abandoned." She turned the seat around to face the com tower controls. The panel already open exposing the wires and circuit boards. An array of small tools on a cloth beside the panel.  
"Do you really believe they haven't abandoned us?" Doc asked. There was a pause in her movements. She didn't turn to face him and instead resumed her work.  
"Yes"  
...  
His steps echoed in the long hallway. Happy to deliver the message to Church that Tex would be fixing the radio. At least tonight he wouldn't have to hear a streaming chorus of moaning throughout the night. Doc found that when Tex was going to do something, she wouldn't stop until it was done. She was a dedicated solider he supposed. It was good to have a person like that with them. Almost to the degree when he found his favourite blues and reds had stopped fighting in their box canyon. Both sides agreeing that after what they went through they didn't need to fight since the whole thing was bullshit.   
He was grinning ear to ear as he entered the mess hall. Caboose and Kai were there, making their mashed potatoes into a modern art piece. Tucker and Church were talking over their dinner. Discussing why command had only ever gave them one god damn sniper rifle.  
"Hey Church! Tex wanted me to let you know she'll be working on the radio tonight" Doc sat with them. Tucker leaned back with his hands in the air  
"Praise the lord we can sleep tonight!" He pulled an accent.  
"Oh come on we aren't that loud." Church huffed.  
"Puh-leez! When you guys go at it, it's like impossible to block out. All we can hear is Tex moaning and screaming and you swearing!" Kai waved her fork in the air. Caboose looked at them all curiously.  
"Almost as loud as the fuel propelled rocket at close range. Although that sound decimal is enough to leave someone permanently deaf" The room stopped to look at Caboose "What are we talking about?" He grinned and shoved a handful of mashed potatoes in his mouth. Kai scooped up his pudding when he wasn't looking. Tucker stared wide eyed as Church squinted. Like it would help him process. They shook their heads and looked st Doc who was taking a seat next to him.  
"So why did Tex decide to try and fix the com tower? She was more concerned about the ammo like an hour ago." Church shoveled 'mashed potatoes' from his MRE onto his spoon and stuck it in his mouth. Trying to ignore the taste of the bland military food. Doc shrugged, casting a glance to Tucker, he had more of an inkling than an idea. He turned his attention to Kai.  
Her hair short hair was styled to look cute today. The long parts of her hair were braided to pull it back and leave her bangs out. Her brown eyes sparkling with mirth as Caboose called for his pudding to come back to him so he could eat it. She seemed to be doing much better than when she was an hour ago, her rage gone and panic seemed to be at a minimum. Kai pointed out the door exclaiming she saw the pudding escape down the hall. Caboose jumped up and bolted down the hall. She giggled and pulled the pudding from out behind her and dug in.  
"What an idiot!" Tucker cackled. Church grinned as Kai finished up her pudding. She turned her attention towards Tucker.  
"Sup Tuck!" She leaned forward, propping her breasts up for a more ample view. Both men stared for a moment. Church forced himself to look away, muttering under his breath that he didn't want Tex to kill him. Tucker grinned and leaned forward.  
"Nothing much sister. Nice pudding heist. He falls for it every time." They laughed and Church looked back at the two joining in. "You should've seen it, this one time me and Church convinced him that if he rubbed the barrel of his rifle a genie while saying, 'you like that' would come out. We got it on camera of him doing that for five minutes!" Kai had moved over to their table now. She hooked her arms around Tucker and Churchs necks with a lecherous grin.  
"I'd love to rub the barrels of both of your rifles" She grinned. Church went scarlet and Tucker blinked for a moment before grinning back."  
"That doesn't sound half bad Sister. I know Church would love that"  
"WHAT?!" Church sputtered. Kai moved closer to Church, unhooking the arm that was around Tucker and grabbing Churchs hand. Doc stared in astonishment at the shade of red church had turned. Tucker was chuckling as she moved his hand onto her breast. Before he could say anything they heard a growl  
"Leonard" Church went stiff as she slowly turned to look at Tex. Her eyes zeroing in on the fact his hand was on Kai's chest. Kai, being oblivious to her rage, smiled.  
"Maybe Tex could join too" Kai suggested. Church scrambled away, tripping over the bench and backing away slowly towards the other door. His hand in front of him protectively.  
"Allison I swear it's not what you think-" She punched him in the jaw and sent him to the ground. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the door. Growling about having a talk with him. Once the door closed Tucker roared in laughter, pounding the table with his fist. Doc stared at the door concerned for Leonards health. Kai moved onto Tuckers lap, grinning.  
"Looks like Church is out, you still in?" She purred. He shrugged and let her led her out of the room. Doc sighed, he definitely didn't wanna know what those two were up to. Maybe his understanding of Tucker's and Agent Washingtons relationship was misconstrued. The medic sat at the table in thought. Strumming his fingers against the metal surface. The need for physical attraction in this base was off the charts in his books. He didn't understand the need for that kind of activity all the time. Did they ever do anything but, complain, sleep, fuck and eat? Maybe he should bunk with the reds. There couldn't possibly be as much....sexual activity going on over there with Sarge in charge.   
Doc rubbed his eyes.  
He hadn't been able to sleep lately because of all the noise at night. It was driving him nuts and he almost wanted to engage in some type of violent activity. Maybe football....or hockey....maybe not hockey. Hockey was extremely violent, at least in his hometown of Almonte in Canada.  
He sighed again before Caboose came back in, looking sad as he sat down with Doc.  
"My pudding ran away" He moped. Doc smiled sympathetically and plucked his off his tray, giving it to Caboose.  
"Have mine. I don't feel like pudding right now" He saw Caboose's eyes light and watched as he gave the Doc a big grin.  
"Thank you" He sad loudly and grabbed him spoon, digging into the delicious treat. "You are very nice when you aren't feeding me to Tuckers baby!" He said in between spoonfuls. The medic decided to take that as a compliment.  
"So Caboose you never told me much about yourself. Where are you from?" Doc asked.  
Caboose stopped and smiled. Always happy to talk about home.  
"I'm from the moon! The one by the blue planet! Mommy and Daddy used to live in the big city there. With me! I used to go to a special school for smart people! A lot of army people were there. They were doing lots of test for us! I remember one day! I love this day! They said I was a good kid and that I was right for their test thingy. I was scared because they put me in a room with this big machine! But then a nice lady told me to take a seat and just sit still as a special hat was put on my head! I can't remember well after that but I was in the nurses office building for a while after. My mommy said Daddy had gone to work and that we were going to a new house afterwards! Then I lived on a farm! I had so much fun with the cows and sheep. Then Mommy went to have a nap and didn't wake up. I was sad for a long time. Then I joined Blue team! And now I get to eat pudding with friends all the time and talk with my best friend named Church" Caboose smiled. Doc stared wide eyed at Caboose.  
That sounded like the Nopex trials.   
He remembered the news a long time ago. About how they were testing children with high IQ's. The military was heavily involved in the project as it would help create the pipe dream of the 'super solider'. They cut corners and made some shady back door deals. Over 150 kids were tested with machines. 67 of them died during the process. 23 of them were left in a vegetative state and the remaining 50 had severe brain damage. The project was cancelled when outraged parents and humanity rights came knocking at the door. The military was fined and any company associated with the project crashed and burned. It had been up for debate if the equipment was sabotaged by protesters from the beginning. This caused the trial for the people responsible to go on for so long. No real consequences had landed on the creators of the project and soon the whole ordeal was passed by more pressing matters of the human race.   
This explained Caboose's intelligence, motor skills and general thought process. Severe shocks and trauma to his brain had caused this to happen to him and it was irreversible. Doc cast his gaze down to the table, he felt bad for all the times he thought Caboose was just another idiot. Only extremely smart kids were in those types of schools. Ones thought could create cures for harmful diseases, develop new technologies, solve impossible equations. Caboose had a lot of potential and it was ripped away from him by the military. Then he joined what had ruined his life without even knowing it.   
From what Doc could tell, his Mother had also passed away. He could guess no one had checked on him so he had probably lived alone for a while. On a farm with animals that needed daily care. He couldn't argue that Caboose must've gone through a lot in his past. More than what he himself had.  
Doc raised his gaze to meet Cabooses cheery smile.  
"Caboose I..." Doc couldn't think of what to say.  
"We should go see Church!" Caboose smiled and stood up excitedly. Doc gave a small smile back and followed. He couldn't think of a thing to say to the blue solider even though he talked excitedly about many things. He was sort of glad when they reached the door.  
Tex and Church were arguing about the events that transpired earlier. The medic was sort of impressed that Church wasn't afraid to yell back at the free lancer. Her skill set and strength were terrifying and her temper never seemed to help.  
"I fucking told you! Tucker pulled me into that shit! Why are you getting bitchy about this?" Church yelled. Tex snarled  
"Oh please! Tucker may be a cockbite but I know he isn't stupid enough-" She seemed to rethink her train of thought. Church placed his hands on his hips and a cocky grin spread on his lips. Tex didn't look at him and folded her arms. "Fine! My bad alright?" He growled. Church seemed pleased with this and sat down on the metal bench. Tex finally took notice of Doc and Caboose and scowled at them.  
"What do you want?" She sneered. Doc nearly took a step back but Caboose waved at her and started towards Church who groaned. Tex turned her attention to Doc. "Is there something you needed?" She asked slightly less irritated.  
"Caboose just wanted to see Church." Doc smiled nervously. Tex seemed indifferently and went back to the radio.  
"So then my pudding ran away and I went after it! But I couldn't find it!" Caboose chatted excitedly.  
"I don't care!" Church groaned.   
"Leonard" Tex narrowed her eyes. Reminding him to be more understanding. He sighed and tried to look as if he enjoyed the conversation.  
"Then the horrible Doctor gave me his pudding! Maybe he isn't a horrible doctor! Maybe he is a nice person but bad at fixing people doctor!" Caboose smiled at the medic. Doc suddenly felt bashful and partially insulted. He knew this was badly worded praise coming from the kind hearted moon colonist. It raised his mood a little to know that Caboose, despite everything that had happened to him, was always happy. Frank supposed the Caboose could've turned out worse. He could've had to live a life where someone had to bath him, hand feed him, dress him and communicate for him. He could've lived a life in a bed, never being able to see his loved ones, never experience his life, and to be stuck inside his own damaged mind. He could've also lived nothing, to be another causality in the cross fires.   
Maybe Caboose didn't know exactly what happened to him and that's why he was always optimistic about everything. Or maybe he just chooses to be instead.  
"Then I told him all about my life on the moon!"  
"That must've been fan fucking tastic for you huh Doc?" He raised an eyebrow. The medic slightly jumped before smiling sheepishly.  
"Yes actually, I learned a lot of things I didn't know about Caboose. Like how he lived on a farm and what kind of crops they grew"   
Church seemed slightly taken aback. His brow raised as he glanced his icy eyes at Caboose who was looking between them. Something glimmered and he smiled. Patting Caboose on the back instead of his usual bitter attitude. "Way to go buddy! Explains why you're so strong!"  
Doc paused. He had forgotten about Cabooses abnormal strength. He realize Nopex did drug trials to develop and form stronger muscle tissue as well. It was to build the better solider for the future. After the whole debacle the drugs had been used for children with birth defects involving weak muscles. So that was why Caboose was so strong! Doc it his lip. He decided that blabbing about Cabooses life wasn't a good idea.  
He was cut short but Tex's helmet radio crackling to life. The hand held that it was connected to soon cleared of static as Tex fiddled with the dials.  
"This is Tex" She spoke into the mic.  
"What the hell is going on?" Sarge's voice boomed through.  
"I would like to know that too! What's Grif's status?"   
"Sedated! The fat bastard was having a break down! Get that flippy floppy medic over her ASAP!" Sarge demanded "I ain't losing a man, no matter how lazy, fat and disrespectfully they are, to some dog bat!"  
The heck was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took longer than I thought. I wanted to have a little more history for Caboose, I liked the idea of the military taking away his potential and his brilliant mind.   
> I don't know why I chose Doc for POV but hey, I think it worked out pretty nicely,   
> leave a Kudos and a comment!


	3. Calculated Chaos

VOID 3

Sarge had kept an eye out through the sniper whole most of the night, trading off with Donut occasionally to check on Grif. Sarge knew Simmons wouldn't leave his side until Grif was awake, calm and patched up. He could think of a million things that were more productive then watching some fat ass sleep. But Sarge supposed their friendship was stronger than reason.

The older solider rubbed a hand on his stubble on his face. The old scar on his right cheek still felt soft. He lowered his gaze momentarily before watching out the hole again. He could see those beasts that had attacked his solider. They were inspecting the rolled over vehicle that Grif had crashed upon arriving. If he hadn't the Sargent would've never come to investigate the sound and Grif would most likely be dead. As much as he voiced his dislike for his laziness and disrespect he would rather not have his private killed in action while knowing Command was out of touch.

He knew Grif had some family besides the town tart at Blue base.

He doubted a mother, even one as strange as Grifs, would want to go in life never knowing of her son's death. He doubted his Sister would be okay if he died. Simmons would most likely shut down. His introverted tendencies and defensive nature would have him rendered completely useless. As much as he dreamed of Grif's death sometimes, he knew it would do more harm. Probably why he hadn't shot him in his sleep yet.

"Hey Sarge?" Donut had snuck up behind the old war man. He teased rather than jump before he turned to the usually pink armored young man. His head shaved except for the top of his head which he had bleached and dyed his tips pink. The slight curl it had was natural and he was often found playing with the longest end when nervous. Like he was doing now. His chocolate eyes looking up him.

"Will Grif be alright? I mean, Simmons is looking after him a lot but he isn't saying anything! And I don't know long Grif will be out for or if he was allergic to the sedative, I never asked or anything!" He bit his lip. Sarge grumbled and stared at Donut.

"Grif will be fine. That fat ass should count himself lucky he's alive. I'd rather shove him out there than waste resources on him in here!" He scowled.

"Sarge!" Donut raised his voice. Sarge raised his brow at the young man who look like someone had kicked a puppy in front of him. "I don't know what's your problem with Grif,"

"He's an arrogant, snarky, lazy fatso who doesn't respect authority and doesn't follow orders"

"But you'd better change your attitude about him!" Donut crossed his arms

"Why's that Donut?" Sarge scowled. Looking less pleased with this talk by the minute.

"Because what ever is happening out there is going to require all of us to work together in harmony! If Grif had died out there Simmons would be devastated! Catatonic! He wouldn't be able to function and then I wouldn't be able to be the best solider because I would have to volley between taking care of him, prep a funeral, and do my duties! You've always had a dislike for Grif! But to let your own solider die when you could have done something is show of a horrible leader! One that isn't qualified to be in charge of us if he doesn't care for our well being!" Donut looked pretty proud of himself. That was until Sarge cocked his shotgun and pointed it at him. He paled considerably and took a step back.

"Donut I would watch what you say to your commanding officer. As of right now you're on inventory duties and cleaning duty. I want everything accounted for and this whole base cleaned! Top to bottom! And make it snappy" He growled. Donut gulped and scurried away. Sarge lowered the gun and sighed. He glared at the ground.

 _'That's too harsh of a punishment Benjamin!'_ Her voice rung through his head.

He gingerly touched the scar on his face again as his eyes softened for a moment. He looked out the hole again, the beasts were leaving to investigate other area's. No doubt mapping out the canyon while they had the perfect opportunity. He made sure the door was still fastened and headed towards the med bay in their small base. His footsteps were heavy the closer he got. The hallway seemed longer than he remembered it to be. His footsteps louder than they used to be. Maybe that was because she wasn't there anymore. He rounded the corner and approached the door. Punching in the pass code and waited as the door slide open. He didn't expect to see what he did. Simmons holding Grifs hand tightly, a worried expression set on his face. His leg bouncing up and down as he waited for his friend to wake up.

Oh.

A _lot_ of things about these two made a lot of sense right now. Simmons noticed Sarge and stood quickly with a salute. He waved him off and got closer to Grif. The heart monitor showed his heart rate was steady finally. His face was bruised and his lip busted up a little. He could tell Simmons had restitched this thigh when he was stitching up his arm. Both wounds wrapped tightly with gauze's and bandages. A few scrapes to his elbow and shoulder but other than that Grif looked like he had been hit by the warthog.

"How's he doing Simmons?" Sarge asked. Simmons blinked before he realized that, yes, he was talking about Grif.

"H-He's still asleep sir. But it seems that what ever n-nightmare he was having is over now" The red head chewed his cheek. Sarge raised an eyebrow

"Nightmare son?"

"W-Well his heart rate spiked a little bit for a little while and he kept t-tossing and m-mumbling things. I-I assumed he was having another n-nightmare s-sir" The cyborg rubbed his arms. His shoulders slumped and his brow creased. He kept glancing between him and Grif. Sarge unfolded his arms and took a seat on the stool opposite of Simmons. He stared at the tattoo Grif had engraved upon his skin. The map and compass on his left arm was centered on Hawaii and it's islands. A large detailed feather laying across the compass that pointed south. Above it was a black squid, it's tentacles reaching down towards the map, curling slightly as they each reached their end. Around his shoulder was a sun that spanned to his chest, down his side, up the junction, and presumably on his shoulder blade. On his right was a mural of the sea, rolling waves with fins poking out of them like they were stirring up the sea. A mermaid perched on a rock, a hand over her bear chest and her hair pulled up by shells and star fish. Her tail tucked towards her but had a rope wrapped around it which lead down into the water. An anchor at the end of it with tiny writing that read _"S.S KaiKaina"_. At least he believed that still to be there. He didn't voice it but Sarge had a respect for Grif's tattoos.

Or at least the artist.

Taking such time with detail. "What makes a man engrave so many things into his skin?" He spoke softly. Simmons almost didn't catch it. He opened his mouth to say something but opted out. Sarge wondered what he was going to say. "The artist must've loved having so much space to work with" He snicked. Simmons pursed his lips.

_So much for a joke to lighten the mood._

His shoulders sagged and it was like he aged ten years in a single moment. Simmons said nothing again, only stroking his thumb on Grif's hand. He noticed the letters on his knuckles. _"SEA LIFE"_

"Why does this boy love the water so much, you'd swear he was a fish" Sarge leaned forward. Simmons finally smiled. It was small and cautious, but it was progress.

"It was probably because he loved to Surf. He told me he won a lot of competitions before he was drafted. He used to be an instructor for surfing and swimming in Hawaii before all of this" Sarge stared at Grif. It was hard to imagine him doing anything like that.

Anything physical at least. But then again. Grif had been drafted into the military against his will. He wasn't from Drugder, the military planet like him. He wasn't raised to be a solider and fight for humanity. Grif had wanted to just go with the flow and pick an easy career in life.

No good hippie!

Simmons had apparently noticed a scowl on his face and gulped. "Sarge....Can I ask you why don't like Grif that much? I get that he's a smart ass, lazy slob who has no problem throwing insults around. But...I dunno" He trailed off.

Sarge sighed. "It's not Grif per say I suppose. It's the colour orange.....it...it has a lot of bad memories tied to it. Someone else I knew wore orange when they....when they murdered my wife"

It was hard to get out. Like it was a smoke that had grown all these years inside his throat. Choking him with each word.

"Sarge I didn't-"

"Tell us what happened" Someone spoke up. Simmons looked down to see Grif awake. An eye cracked open and looking at Sarge. Sarge stared back at the young man. He took deep breath.

...

"I was born and raised on human military colony called Drudger. I was trained to be the solider I could possibly be. We all were. When I was old enough me and few friends enlisted to fight the alien threat on Aspin. It was there were I met her. Heather, my beautiful wife. Her motto was always do no harm but take no shit. A true vision on beauty and grace. Not to mention she was a hell of a shot. The best sniper in our whole division. It was also where I met Terry. Together the three of us took down one of the man ships that dropped off alien troops. We were celebrated as heroes. Given medals and parade. And I married Heather back on Drudger. But I was blind..."

_They had been called back for duty. Aspin had been showing signs of alien activity once again. Organized attacks on the colony that was set up there. Sarge and Heather gladly took up arms once again. It was Terry who had problems with it. He was reluctant to go back again. In the few years he had been off duty Terry had changed. He didn't keep in touch with them, or any of their friends. He kept himself locked away. When Sarge had seen him again, he could smell the booze on his breath._

_"Terry, have you been drinking?" He narrowed grey eyes. The man shrugged and ran a hand through unruly thick curls._

_"Just nervous is all. We ca't all be as strong as you Second Lieutenant Ben Cross" He barely met his eyes. The Lieutenant gave him a look of pity before clamping a hand down on his shoulder. Not noticing the tenseness of it._

_"Don't worry! Me, you, and Heather will take em down! Just like old times." He grinned as he pulled on his steel helmet. Terry shot him a weak smile and chuckled as he pulled on his orange one._

_"Y-Yeah. Just like old times" The ship ride was bumpy. Heather was by his side and his best friend was with him again. No alien could take them down._

_..._

_"Terry! Terry what's going on? I haven't heard from first lieutenant Heather Cross in over an hour! She was stationed with you, what's your position?" Ben Cross barked into the E-com system. The gunfire around him didn't faze him as much as the static from the radio. He aimed his rifle out from the trench and took aim on the large aliens that were advancing on them. He fired two rounds before ducking out of fire. He snarled as bullets flew over his head and he popped up again. Firing his gun and taking down the elite._

_His radio buzzed and crackled to life and Terry's voice carried over._

_"We had to relocate. First Lieutenant broke her radio and is currently position at the peak. We are getting over run here Ben. I'm requesting back up!" Ben Cross took cover again. He looked to the two privates who were awaiting orders. "Private Lopez, Private Gunter. You two are coming with me. The rest of you. Keep mowing those ugly ass space ninnies down."_

_"Si sir. Lets kick some ass Bert" Private Lopez nudged Private Gunter with his Elbow._

_"Fuck yeah" Private Gunter cocked his gun and they started for the peak._

_The alien dead littered the ground as well as some of their own men._

_But it was off._

_Terry had said they were over run. But it looked like the place was managed, in fact. It looked like they could move on from here. But he wasn't about to abandon his wife and best friend. He trudged up as Lopez looked around._

_"Uh Sir...you sure this is the right place? This place looks more deserted than a cow pattie burrito stand" The private observed the corpses. Gunter agreed._

_"This is were Terry said they were. She'd be somewhere high to get a good shot." He looked around._

_"Sir! Is that..."_

_..._

"When we found her she was barely alive. Shot in the back by our friend Terry so he could save himself. When he found him...the damn bastard shot himself while holed up in one of the pits. Not letting anyone in to take shelter." He took a deep breath

"My wife's last words were the **_betrayal_** of my best friend. And I never got answers to why he did it." There was a moment of silence before Grif spoke up.

"Well don't take it out on me"

"Grif!" Simmons squeaked.

"When life hurts you, you take that pain and use it to make yourself stronger. Instead of wallowing in the death of your wife you should use her memories to strengthen yourself. So when you are in bad times you remember their laugh or smile and it gives you the strength to keep going. Not to stop. If you ruin her memories by remembering the blood then you aren't doing it right" Grif sat up.

Sarge stared at him, astonished by the actual words that came from Grif. There were a few more moments of silence before the Sargent stood up again.

"I suppose you are right... _Heather_ would kick my ass for being like this....you're still a dirt bag." Sarge headed for the door as Grif smiled. Simmons sighed and fussed over Grif's bandages a little more before the hawaiian pulled him into the bed with him. Telling him to shut up. Sarge cracked a smile. He could definitely see it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that....That took longer than expected for such a short chapter. No worries though.


End file.
